<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>任務前的特別訓練 by Nightfall48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212957">任務前的特別訓練</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48'>Nightfall48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Is a Series of Fights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime), 詐騙之王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　羅蘭思考片刻後說：「首先需要克服的是與目標對象肢體接觸時，你的不自在感。這可以從對你造成較低壓力的事情開始訓練，慢慢提高等級。」<br/>　　「所以要做什麼？」<br/>　　「第一步，先從摟腰開始。」<br/>　　「等、等一下！一開始就摟腰不會太、太那個……」<br/>　　  羅蘭仍維持不失禮貌的微笑，一旁的艾比直接捅上一刀：「果然是處男，連這一點程度都大驚小怪。」<br/> </p><p>　　梗概：在色誘任務前，羅蘭對真人進行了特別訓練。時間線設定在Case3：倫敦的雪之後，Case4: Wizard of Far East之前。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Is a Series of Fights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>任務前的特別訓練</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「這樣真的可以讓辛西亞開心起來嗎？」<br/>
　　「當然！你沒有聽過嗎？珠寶是女人最好的朋友，能玩弄他人於鼓掌之間，更是極致的享受。」</p><p>　　真人雖然仍抱持懷疑態度，但已經開始被羅蘭說服。<br/>
　　「好吧！我的任務是？」<br/>
　　「目標人物喬瑟夫·道爾，是在世界各地進行買賣的珠寶商人，這次預計來法國收購一顆價值3萬的帕拉伊巴碧璽。幾乎每天都會去俱樂部消費。需要有人扮演人生地不熟，而且人傻錢多的留學生取得他的信任，你的亞洲臉孔和年齡正好適合。」<br/>
　　「你確定這個蠢貨不會搞砸任務嗎？我覺得找其他人幫忙比較保險。」艾比在一旁冷冷地說。<br/>
　　「這角色聽起來哪有什麼難度！」<br/>
　　「噢！我好像忘了先說明。」羅蘭表現得像是剛剛才想起來。「道爾去的是一家同志俱樂部。」<br/>
　　「我，我不是gay！」<br/>
　　「當然！就像你不是科學家，也不是飛機技師，你只要演得像就好。」<br/>
　　「我想退出了。」<br/>
　　「那這個行動就只能取消了。」羅蘭聳肩後繼續補充：「道爾在一個國家工作結束後，不會停留超過一個禮拜。這麽短的時間我們很難找到一個符合條件，又願意以廉價的報酬為我們工作的人，畢竟這次行動我們的目標只有那顆帕拉伊巴碧璽，而且是要送給辛西亞，代表所有的花費都要我們自己補貼。」</p><p>　　真人想到每天都喝得爛醉的辛西亞，還有自己總是因闖禍而數字上升不多的存摺，視死如歸地開口：「gay要怎麼演？」<br/>
　　「太好了毛豆，辛西亞一定會很感動。我和艾比都會協助訓練你。」<br/>
　　「我可沒有這麼說。」艾比直接回絕，但在一旁一副看好戲的樣子。<br/>
　　「好吧！那會由我來訓練你。」羅蘭思考片刻後說：「首先需要克服的是與目標對象肢體接觸時，你的不自在感。這可以從對你造成較低壓力的事情開始訓練，慢慢提高等級。」<br/>
　　「所以要做什麼？」<br/>
　　「第一步，先從摟腰開始。」<br/>
　　「等、等一下！一開始就摟腰不會太、太那個……」<br/>
　　     羅蘭仍維持不失禮貌的微笑，一旁的艾比直接捅上一刀：「果然是處男，連這一點程度都大驚小怪。」<br/>
　　真人想要回擊「你行你上啊！」才想到色誘任務確實平時都是由艾比和辛西亞執行，登時氣短，這時羅蘭打起了圓場。<br/>
　　「好啦！毛豆，你覺得要從什麼開始比較好呢？」<br/>
　　「……牽手吧！」<br/>
　　「你以為是小學生交往嗎？」真人感覺到艾比直盯著他，就像想把他剖開來看。<br/>
　　「哎呀！亞洲人確實比較保守，就從牽手開始吧！」羅蘭說完後伸出手。</p><p>　　真人在艾比的瞪視之下，像是要把手伸進驚嚇箱般閉眼不看，輕輕碰觸一下便迅速縮回手，卻被羅蘭眼明手快地抓住。<br/>
　　「這樣可不行！」看著真人越發僵硬的樣子，羅蘭的笑容越來越深，接著用手指撓了一下真人的手心，不出他所料，真人幾乎整個人要彈了起來，他便順勢放手。</p><p>　　「你、你在幹甚麼？」<br/>
　　「你需要知道對方想要進一步發生性行為的暗示。」<br/>
　　「性？！這個不可能！」<br/>
　　羅蘭看著真人震驚到瀕臨崩潰的樣子，安撫性地拍拍對方的肩膀。「當然不會真的發生性行為，但你需要能夠接收暗示，並做出適當的回應。」然後轉向艾比：「麻煩你示範給毛豆看，什麼是適當的回應。」<br/>
　　「我有什麼好處？」<br/>
　　「毛豆會供你差遣一個禮拜。」<br/>
　　「成交！」</p><p>　　艾比移動到真人旁邊，彈指喚回仍魂遊天外的真人的注意後，將手探入他的手掌呈交纏狀，瞬息之間，艾比的眉眼散發羞澀的氣息，她低下頭，真人從側臉感覺到對方壓抑不住的欣喜，即使已深知艾比的本性，真人仍舊需要用盡全力抵禦對方的誘惑。<br/>
　　      艾比輕輕地抽出手，作勢轉身離開，接著轉回身，同時回覆一臉冷漠嘲諷的模樣，迅速打破了剛剛的假象。<br/>
　　「如果連這都學不會，就是個廢物。」<br/>
　　「這怎麼可能學得會啊？」<br/>
　　「怎麼不可能。」艾比氣勢逼人地繼續說：「這已經是最符合處男的表現了，你只要忍下像受驚嚇的猴子一樣亂跳的動作就可以了。」<br/>
　　真人一時被鎮住，勉強擠出了幾個字。「男人，怎麽，色誘啊？」</p><p>　　艾比的瞪視掃向他還有一旁的羅蘭，臉色顯得更臭了。「你以為色誘和其他詐欺手段有什麼差別？差別只在於男人看到女人，會退化到大腦控制不住下半身，還自以為高人一等。」<br/>
　　「我可是在認識辛西亞和你之後，就很清楚女性的能力和智慧。」羅蘭舉起雙手以示清白。<br/>
　　「但要你表現出柔弱的樣子，還是會要了你的命。」<br/>
　　「這實在太過為難，我已經被定型了。」羅蘭一臉惋惜地說：「但是毛豆你還有無限的可能性，只要能做到這個，總有一天你會勝過我。」<br/>
　　「真的嗎？」<br/>
　　「當然！這可是連我都無法做到的事。」<br/>
　　「這麼簡單的事情我怎麼可能學不會呢？羅蘭，你再做一次剛剛的動作。」</p><p>　　艾比看著真人咬住羅蘭放出的誘餌，被拖著走還兩眼發光、得意洋洋的模樣，再次想拒絕承認這個蠢貨是他們的一員。</p><p>　　「艾比，我剛剛做得怎麼樣？」<br/>
　　「糟透了，像一隻正在啃骨頭的小狗。」<br/>
　　這隻小狗看起來像是剛被踢了一腳，羅蘭於是再次緩頰。<br/>
　　「我有一個想法。心理學上有兩種用於克服困難的方法，一種是我們剛剛做的，另外一種則是直接嘗試高壓的事物，讓壓力像洪水一樣侵襲過你的身體，低壓力的事物就不足為懼。毛豆，我覺得後者也許更適合你。」<br/>
　　「為什麼？」<br/>
　　「因為就我對你的認識，你在極度高壓的環境下發揮得可能更好。」</p><p>　　因為羅蘭的讚美感到不可置信，低下頭又撇過頭去的真人，反倒更貼近艾比示範時羞澀又欣喜的樣子。冷眼旁觀的艾比看向似乎是真情實意的羅蘭，起了一身雞皮疙瘩，決定早點離開，以免看到什麼令人更不舒服的畫面。</p><p>　　「你要挑戰看看嗎？毛豆。」<br/>
　　「挑戰什麼？」<br/>
　　「挑戰和同性親吻。」</p><p>　　羅蘭的提議像是惡魔的誘惑，真人上一刻覺得這提議簡直荒謬至極，下一刻又被隱含在這個提議中羅蘭對自己的期許深深吸引，他甚至不知道為什麼這對他那麼重要，也因此感到更加混亂。過往他所習得的應激反應再次出現，他必須成為混亂本身，成為混亂的中心，才能避免自己被捲入、被摧毀。</p><p>　　他聽見自己說：「好啊！」過了一陣子他才聽到羅蘭的回應。<br/>
　　「你確定嗎？」<br/>
　　他有些困難地控制著自己抬頭看向羅蘭，對方眼中透露的擔憂更像是錯覺，但從胃部竄升的緊縮感還是因此放鬆了一點。<br/>
　　「我必須確認你是真的願意這麼做。」<br/>
　　面對羅蘭溫柔而堅定的進逼，他一方面想直接繳械投降，一方面又想要大聲嚇退對方，最後從嘴裡吐出的是乾巴巴的一句話。<br/>
　　「不就是親吻而已嗎？哪需要這麼小心確認！」<br/>
　　「作為訓練你的人，我需要確認你沒有承受過高的壓力。」</p><p>　　想成訓練之後一切似乎變得簡單許多，真人感覺自己回復了部分理智，能夠明確地回覆對方：「就試試看，反正如果不行就隨時停下。」<br/>
　　「我想我們可以約定一個暗號，只要你拍兩下我的手臂，就代表暫停。」<br/>
　　「好！」<br/>
　　撤退計畫確定後，真人才脫離了無法控制的漂浮感，雙腳再次踏在地面上。他看向似乎隨時都好整以暇的羅蘭，踏出一步，羅蘭也接著踏出一步，兩人進入了幾乎臉貼著臉的距離。真人偶爾才會注意到的古龍水味道，此時環繞在他周圍，過去他身邊沒有這麼裝模作樣的人，所以他從來不知道這味道如此的⋯⋯難以忽視，卻是可以讓人沈靜下來的味道。</p><p>　　兩人距離近到可以感覺到對方的呼吸，他只好努力不讓自己嗅聞的動作太過明顯，但對方帶著笑意的眼睛似乎看透了一切，讓他需要吸入更多空氣維持腦袋正常運作。這時羅蘭的手撫上他的臉，引著他微微抬頭，他可以感覺到自己的臉正在發燙，像是運轉不良的電腦，也不自覺開始屏息。</p><p>　　「深吸一口氣，不然我怕你等一下會喘不過氣。」</p><p>　　眼前的傢伙就是這麼裝模作樣又自命不凡，真人瞪著對方，卻也隨之放鬆下來，以至於對方的嘴唇突然貼了上來，他還一時沒有反應過來。嘴唇也因此輕易被對方的舌頭撬開，捲走了他口腔內的空氣還有舌頭的控制權，他一下子就被吻到頭皮發麻、呼吸困難，每每努力吸進的又是對方身上的味道，更是讓他暈頭轉向。他不知道自己下意識地為了取回控制權，雙手已經捧住對方的後腦，反而讓對方更好動作，可以從臉頰抽手，先是雙手摟住他的腰，再慢慢撫向臀部。</p><p>　　真人無法分神到被搓揉的屁股，直到與對方交纏的舌頭得以脫離，他搭著對方的肩膀， 還有靠對方的手支撐才能站穩的時候，才發現屁股被對方拿捏著。他還在喘氣，因此只能無聲地將怒意用眼神射向對方，羅蘭爽快地放開了他。</p><p>　　真人累積了足以供應一句話長度的氣後，才大聲吼了出來：「你怎麼可以把舌頭伸進來？！」<br/>
　　「法國人的親吻就是這樣，沒有運用舌頭的親吻就失去了靈魂。」<br/>
　　「你這個變態色情狂。」真人轉向艾比的方向尋找同仇敵慨的戰友，卻發現她已經不在客廳。「你看，你把艾比都噁心走了。」<br/>
　　「我不這麼認為，我想艾比是尊重我們的隱私權，她一向都很注重這個。」</p><p>　　羅蘭的話又再一次提醒真人剛剛的時刻是多麽親密，他結結巴巴地反駁：「剛剛那不就是訓練嗎？有什麼好在意的？」<br/>
　　「是啊！」羅蘭笑著說：「我看你已經慢慢從壓力中復原了，也許我們該再多嘗試幾次加深學習的效果。」羅蘭往前踏一步，真人立刻後退很多步。</p><p>　　「看來還沒有完全復原，你知道的，人的身體總是比言語更誠實。」<br/>
　　真人想要假裝自己沒有接收到任何暗示，但他不知道對方能否從他發熱的臉頰抓到他的痛腳，只好轉過身。<br/>
　　「我只是被你的變態色情狂行為突然嚇到，剛剛那根本沒什麼。」<br/>
　　「這完全是個誤會，就像我剛剛解釋的，法國人的親吻本來就是這樣。不過對你來說確實可能還不習慣。」<br/>
　　「你再怎麼解釋也沒用！你這個變態色情狂快給我滾！」<br/>
　　「好吧！我可以理解你需要一點空間。」羅蘭往大門走去，開門前又轉身丟下一句：「對了，我覺得剛剛很成功，摟腰的下一個考驗是摸屁股，你也一起克服了。」</p><p>　　真人如果手上有什麼東西一定砸了過去，他現在除了要面對被變態色情狂奪走初吻以外，還要加上被摸屁股的打擊。他精神耗弱地坐到沙發上，才發現留在上面的一張紙，寫著「蠢貨，別讓那個色魔如願以償（可能已經太遲了），別忘了要當我一個禮拜的奴隸，就從明天開始。」</p><p>　　真人抱住頭，再次後悔自己為什麽要管辛西亞是不是被無法挽回的戀情傷透了心，他應該一拿到報酬就馬上離開法國，離這群惡魔越遠越好！再一個禮拜，最多兩個禮拜，他一定要搞到那顆寶石然後馬上！脫離這群惡魔的魔掌！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是的，這是我在等待Case4上映前的詐騙之王不足症產物，人生第一次寫黃色廢料結果莫名快樂，感謝色魔羅蘭的加持！當然還有鮮明的人物設定，寫這篇文蠻順的，他們有時候會自己在我腦袋裡面說話。</p><p>一開始會想到這個梗，是看到艾比犧牲色相之後，覺得這兩個臭男人憑什麼不用去色誘，然後又想看羅蘭調教/戲真人，於是生出了這篇文。希望大家閱讀愉快，然後一起產糧！讓我可以支撐到9/21～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>